


Clean Up Later

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Free!
Genre: Edging, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Wet & Messy, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Makoto brings Haru to the edge over and over again; will he ever let Haru cum?Kinktober 2019 Day 21: Edging and Size Difference





	Clean Up Later

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Please, please, please, please!” Haru’s back arches off the bed as he comes closer to cumming.

“Not yet,” Makoto rumbles, stopping his movements.

Haru lets out a sob, feeling himself coming back down from his orgasm again. “No, no, no, no, no!”

Makoto removes his fingers and watches Haru squirm on the bed. “Soon, Haru. Soon.” He waits for Haru to completely calm down before going again. He rouses his fingers in lube before sliding three in. He watches as his boyfriend’s face twists up in pleasure before slowly working a fourth finger. 

"Please! Please, please, please, please, please, Mako! Please let me cum!" 

"You can't until I'm buried deep inside you, Haru. You know that." 

Haru lets out another sob and broken moan as he pushes back against Makoto's fingers. "Makoto, Makoto, Makoto, Makoto!" 

Feeling that Haru is stretched enough, Makoto pulls his fingers out and lubes up his cock. "Are you ready?" 

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Haru spreads his legs even wider and arches his back to look even more inviting. "Please! I want your cock, Makoto! I want to cum!" 

"Shh, calm down," he soothes, smoothing his hand over Haru's face and wiping tears away. "You can cum anytime now." He slowly pushes his cock in and watches as the outline of his cock becomes visible in Haru’s stomach.

Haru’s mouth drops wide open and his eyes roll back in his head. “Yes!” He hisses. “So full!” To Haru, this feeling is like no other. He can never get enough of how it feels to be split open by Makoto’s cock.

Smirking, Makoto places a hand over the bump in Haru’s stomach and pushes down slightly. “Look, Haru-chan. You can see my cock!”

Looking down, a long, drawn-out moan leaves Haru’s mouth when he sees the bump. “Please! Please, Makoto!”

Grinning, Makoto pulls out so he’s just barely inside Haru and quickly snaps his hips forward. He watches as Haru arches and his mouth opens in a silent scream. He keeps constant pressure over the spot where his cock distends Haru’s abdomen, knowing that it will bring Haru to the edge sooner. “That’s it; cum on my cock. Cum while being split wide open by my big, fat cock!”

A shrill moan spills from Haru’s lips and his walls clamp down on Makoto’s cock as he cums. His seed shoots out onto his abdomen and chest and he lays there, twitching from overstimulation.

Makoto grunts and spills his own seed deep inside of Haru. when he pulls out, his cum gushes out and makes a mess of the sheets. “Damn, I always forget the extra towels,” he mumbles, knowing that clean up is going to be a bitch.

“Thanks, Mako. felt good,” Haru slurs, already close to falling asleep.

He smiles and pecks Haru’s lips. “You’re welcome.”

Ignoring the mess, both boys fall asleep cuddled up next to each other.  _ We’ll just clean up later... _

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm so so sorry that this is late!


End file.
